Ps I love you
by CabbieFluffQueen
Summary: "Not miss you! Robbie why would you think that?" She cried, shaking in fear. "Cat, no one here likes me. I'm always made fun of, I'm awkward, weird-" "Shut up! Robbie shut up shut up shut up!" She yelled. "How could you say that? How dare you say that!" "Cat I don't have anything here for me!" He defended, annoyed from her cutting him off. "YOU HAVE ME!" She yelled.


**A/N: First one-shot, my idea. ;) It's kind of a one-shot/short story lol enjoy!**

Things changed after the tuna jump. Nothing was actually confirmed, but Cat and Robbie were a lot closer. Closer probably then they have ever been. The hand holding became more frequent, on top of several hugs and kisses on the cheek.

Cat could admit, she was head over heels for Robbie. Robbie had always been this way towards Cat. She just never noticed. That was, until a month ago when she walked into him singing I think your swell to Sam.

She felt like someone had punched her in the gut and ripped her heart out all at once. She never realized she would feel this way over something so little. But that song, whether Robbie knew it or not, meant the world to her. It gave her butterflies and made her feel all warm and tingly. It made her smile.

It was three months since the day in the hospital and the last day of school. The gang sat at their usual lunch table, discussing graduation and the colleges they all applied to and where they were accepted. While Cat, was trying to get herself out of the friend zone with Robbie.

"I got into UCLA." Jade said blankly before sipping her coffee.

"Yay Jadey!" Cat giggled, hugging the goth girl next to her.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jade rolled her eyes, half smiling as she hugged the petite red head back.

"What about you?" Beck asked Cat.

"Well I was going to apply but I can't learn to become a famous singer at college. So I figured I would try to perform at small places and maybe catch someone's eye." She shrugged, smiling happily, squeezing Robbie's hand under the table, which happened to be intertwined with hers. Robbie didn't find it unusual, he actually found it pushing him more and more into the friend zone

Robbie was avoiding the topic that was currently being discussed. He didn't want to talk about where he was going or why he chose to do it and when he was going. He just wanted to enjoy the moment right now while it lasted.

"Hey look, Festus is selling ice cream." Tori pointed out.

Robbie smiled. "Wanna go get some ice cream?" He asked Cat. Cat giggled, nodding before they got up from the table.

Cat swung their intertwined fingers back and forth playfully as they made their way up to Festus's truck.

"What kind of ice cream do you want?" Robbie asked her.

"Hmmm…strawberry!" She giggled.

"We'll have two strawberries." Robbie said as Festus nodded.

"Thanks for buying me ice cream, Robbie." Cat said sweetly.

"Oh, so I'm paying?" He teased.

Cat giggled. "Yup!"

After getting their ice creams, Cat and Robbie made their way back to the table, hand in hand.

"So Robbie where are you going after we graduate?" Tori asked.

Robbie sputtered, the pink ice cream splattering on his lips. Cat laughed, using her napkin to clean his face.

"Uh-…um…" He stuttered, looking over to Beck and Andre. The three of them had a conversation about it one day, where Robbie was thinking about going. They tried to talk him out of it so he told them he would think about it. They didn't know that he was actually doing it.

"No…" Beck said in shock, looking over at Andre who had the same expression.

"You didn't Rob…" Andre spoke up.

Robbie gulped, nodding his head.

"What? What did Robbie do?" Cat asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Tori also asked.

"I-..." Robbie sighed. "I enlisted in the army..." He said quietly, looking down at his lap.

"What?" Cat whispered, more to herself than anyone, letting go of his hand.

"Robbie, why would you do that?" Jade asked surprisingly gently.

"I don't know I-…" He sighed. "I didn't know what else to do! My dad fought for the army so there was so much pressure on me."

"Robbie, we told that was no reason to risk your life." Beck argued.

"I know but what else do I have here? I'm not like any of you. I would go to college then what? Get a job? You guys are going to move on in your lives, making it big and starting families. I'm talentless, as well as girlfriendless." He said sadly.

"Robbie you can't think like that." Tori sighed.

"Well it was my only option. I don't want to live here if it's going to miserable. I have nothing here."

Cat's heart shattered into a million pieces at that sentence. The tears had been silently falling down her cheeks when he first announced it, but now they were falling faster. She let out a little whimper, getting everyone to look over at her before she got up, running into the school.

…

Cat stood at hers and Robbie's lockers, crying her eyes out. She ran her hand over the several baby bottle nipples on his locker, managing to smile through her tears, only bring them faster.

She had been standing there for a good five minutes, and she wandered if anyone even noticed her emotional state.

"Cat?"

His voice echoed in her eyes, giving her a head ach. But at the same time it gave her butterflies and made her cry even more. She ignored him, continuing to examine his locker.

"Cat…" He said again, walking up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Does it look like I'm okay?" She spat coldly, turning to look at him.

"N-No t-that's why I was asking-"

"Well no Robbie, I'm not okay." She cried.

"Cat-"

"Why are you leaving?!" She yelled, wiping her face with the back of her hands.

"Cat, I told you guys already-"

"Why didn't you tell me when you enlisted?!" She asked, her voice cracking from her sobs.

"I don't know! I didn't tell anyone! I didn't think anyone would miss me-"

"Not miss you?! Robbie why would you think that?" She cried, shaking in fear.

"Cat, no one here likes me. I'm always made fun of, I'm awkward, weird-"

"Shut up! Robbie shut up shut up shut up!" She yelled. "How could you say that? How _dare_ you say that!"

"Cat I don't have anything here for me!" He defended, annoyed from her cutting him off.

"YOU HAVE ME!" She yelled.

There it was. She said it.

She didn't have time to hear his response before she was out the doors and running home, leaving her outburst hanging out in the open.

Robbie's world fell apart with those last three words. He never knew she felt that way. He needed to fix this, and he needed to fix it fast.

…

Cat didn't come back to school after that. She ran straight to her house. Jade knew exactly what was going on, when neither her nor Robbie came back, which was why she was knocking on Cat' front door right now.

"Cat I know you're in there!" She yelled.

"No I'm not!" She heard Cat sniffle from behind the door.

"Cat, come on. Open the door." She pleaded softly.

She heard Cat hiccup before shuffling over and letting her in.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked.

"N-No…" She croaked, more tears falling.

"What happened?"

"H-He…R-Robbie-…why doesn't he see how much I need him? H-How much I love him?" She cried into her hands.

Jade sat down next to her, rubbing her back soothingly as she cried.

"Cat, it's okay…" Jade tried to sooth.

"I love him s-so much Jadey a-and…he-…he said he has n-nothing here." She cried harder. "Do I-I not mean anything t-to him?"

"Cat, you know that's not true." Jade tried to convince.

"Then why would he l-leave me?" She asked, blinking her watery eyes at her.

"Cat, you've ran away from him more than enough times. I think this was just his way of saving his heart…" Jade said gently, not wanting to make her even more upset.

"B-But…" She sputtered, grabbing a pillow and crying into it.

"Shh…it's okay. Everything will be okay." Jade soothed, hugging her tightly.

"He can't l-leave Jade…" She sobbed. "What if h-he dies?"

"Stop Cat. You can't think like that." Jade told her sternly.

"Why?! It's a possibility! What if he dies? H-He can't die! I-I'm in l-love with h-him…" She hiccupped.

She was a mess and Jade, being her best friend, needed to be there for her. Jade wrapped the tiny girl in her arms, pulling her into her lap.

Cat's heart was breaking by the second as she broke down in Jade's arms. Jade knew she needed to fix it, but everyone knows that's there's only one person capable of doing that.

…

Cat was still curled up with Jade for about 20 minutes, her sobs were now calm and just little whimpers came out of her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Jade? Cat?"

Cat's head shot up at the sound of his voice, echoing through her head again.

"Did you text him, Jade?" Cat asked softly.

"Uh-…" She sighed. "Yes-"

"Jade!"

"Cat! You need to talk to him!"

"I can't talk to him Jade!" She said, breaking out into fresh tears.

"Cat, you have to. For some odd reason, he's the only person I know who makes you truly happy." Jade told her. "You need to tell him how you feel."

"B-But…but…"

Jade smiled softly, getting up to get the door. As soon as Cat saw his adorable, stressed out features, she bolted off the couch and tried to make a run for it.

"Cat!" Robbie called to her, too fast for her little legs and grabbing her before she was able to leave the living room.

He wrapped his arms around her torso while she stood with her back to him, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm going to get going." Jade said, looking at Robbie. "Make her smile again." And with that she left the two of them to themselves.

"Cat…" Robbie whispered against her hair, his heart breaking as her loud sobs filled the room. "Cat please talk to me…" He pleaded, hugging her closer.

She shook her head, keeping it hidden in her hands.

"P-Please Cat…" He begged his own voice cracking. "Please…" He whispered, feeling his own tears creeping up.

She turned around in his grip quickly, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt before crying into his chest.

"It's okay Cat…it's okay…"

"N-No it's not…" She sniffled. "R-Robbie…I thought you and m-me had something special?" She asked hoarsely, finally looking up at him with her big, puffy brown eyes.

"Cat-"

"Why would you just leave me like t-that? I t-thought…I thought…" She couldn't even finish, interrupting herself with her loud cries.

"Cat…" He said softly, rocking her back and forth. "I never knew you felt that way…"

"I've f-felt this way for a while R-Robbie…" She sniffled, her forehead resting on his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly. "I-I…I…" She looked up at him. "I love you Robbie…" She whispered.

"You-…you love me?" He asked surprised.

She nodded, unable to form words and control her tears all at once.

"Shh…Cat it's okay…I got you…it's okay…" He hugged her close to him before swallowing the lump in his throat. "I love you too…"

"Then why a-are you leaving m-me?" She croaked, her grip tightening on him.

"I-…I don't know…" He sighed in frustration. "I wasn't thinking-"

"Obviously." She snorted, burying her face in his shirt.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't think that the beautiful Caterina Valentine would actually love me one day, okay?"

"Well she fell head over heels for you Robbie." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I love you so much…" She whispered, a small tear trailing down her cheek.

"I love you too Cat…" He whispered back before catching her by surprise and gently pressing his lips against her.

She let out a little surprised noise before closing her eyes and pushing herself against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, getting on her tippy toes as he squeezed her waist, trying to kiss him harder.

Robbie pulled away slightly, only for Cat to kiss him again passionately. She sighed against his lips, biting his upper lip lightly. He opened his mouth, letting her tongue in with his.

Cat pulled away after a moment, leaning into his body as she rested her forehead on his once again, her eyes shut blissfully.

"When do you have to leave?" She asked quietly.

"The night of July 5th…"

"That's…33 days." She whimpered. "R-Robbie…" The tears began to fall again.

"Shh…Cat it's okay…" He soothed. "We can do this okay? I promise. I will write you once every month letting you know how things are going and when I can come back, okay?" He asked, never wanting to let go of her.

She just sniffled in reply.

"And once I come home, I'll never go back okay?" He whispered.

"O-Okay…"

"I'm going to make these last 33 days last as long as possible." He promised.

…

**Day 7**

Robbie was doing what he had promised and making each day last, even though he knew day 33 would be there sooner or later. For the past week they spent every other second together.

Cat would go over his house to watch movie and they would end up talking until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Each day Cat seemed to fall more in love with him but at the same time her heart was crumbling.

Robbie spent as much time as possible trying to figure out ways of getting out of going. But once you sign up, you can't resign.

Cat and Robbie were currently laying on the beach, sun bathing on their towels.

"Want to go swimming?" Robbie asked.

"Not really…" She mumbled, rolling over on her stomach.

"Awe come on…" He pleaded, scooting closer to her. "Pleasseee?"

"I don't wanna." She pouted, turning her head to look at him.

"Why not?" He asked, stretching his arm around her and pacing it on her hip, trying to convince her.

"Nice try." She smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smiled, pulling her closer to him. "Come swimming with me."

"No." She giggled.

"Fine then…" He grumbled, scooting away from her as far as possible.

Cat pouted. "Awe baby…" She giggled.

"Nope." He turned his head away from her.

Cat smirked deviously before crawling over to him and lying on top of his stomach.

"Hi." She giggled.

He turned his head away, pouting playfully. She smiled, kissing his collar bone softly.

"You're lucky you're pretty." He smirked, turning his head to face her. She kissed him sensually, earning a smile from the both of them.

"Wanna fadoodle?" She asked him suddenly with an adorable smile.

He smiled back before turning them over so that she was on her back and he was on her side, half way on top of her. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his lips to hers.

…

**Day 14**

"Please Robbiee?" Cat begged.

"Where is it going to stay Cat?" Robbie asked.

"At our- I mean…your house." She corrected herself.

"Our house?" He smirked.

"Well, I'm always staying there and you live by yourself…I don't know…" She mumbled feeling embarrassed.

"Our house." He smiled, pulling her into his arms.

"Does that mean we can keep him?" Cat asked excitedly.

"No!"

"Why not? They usually cost a lot of money and this one is free!" She smiled. "Please baby?" She pouted, giving him the puppy dog look.

He sighed. "Which one do you like?" He gave in to getting an Old English Bulldog puppy.

"This one!" She smiled, reaching into the fenced off area and grabbing the little white puppy. "Isn't he cute Robbie?" She gushed, holding up the tiny dog that wasn't even a foot big yet.

"Very." He smiled at her excitement. "Now let's by some food and stuff and get home."

After buying the dog's things and a long drive home, they finally made it back to Robbie's house. They were sitting on the couch as the puppy walked back and forth from their laps, licking their fingers and getting to know them.

"Hehe…" Cat giggled, scooping him up in her arms. "What do you want to name him?" Cat asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want sweet heart." Robbie smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Robbie Jr." She said proudly.

"Why Robbie Jr.?" He chuckled lightly.

"That way he'll be something to remind me of you when you're gone…" She said softly, eyes glazing over.

Noticing this, Robbie squeezed her shoulders tightly, kissing her temple.

"He's our baby." She said out of nowhere, making him jump a little bit.

"What do you mean?"

"It's like he's our baby." She smiled. "I'm the mom and you're the dad."

"And he's our baby…" he finished for her as the little animal crawled into his lap.

**Day 21**

"Rob Jr.!" Cat called out, shaking a bag of treats.

Their little puppy came running down the stairs, leaping at his mother.

"Hey baby, want a treat?" She asked, giving him a dog bone.

"Come Robbie we don't want to be late!" Cat called to him as he came down the stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He laughed.

…

"Hey guys!" Tori greeted, letting them in.

The whole gang decided to gather at Tori's house for a bomb fire and a sleep over and some scary movies. The night was fun, playing games like truth or dare or never have I ever. None of them got too drunk, but they did have a lot to drink. They roasted marshmallows and ate food, just enjoying each other's company.

Everyone was cleaning up and heading inside to go to bed, but Cat and Robbie decided to stay outside for a little bit longer, lying in the grass and just staring up at the stars.

"See that." Robbie said, pointing to the full moon.

"The moon?" She asked.

He nodded. "Remember that, no matter how far apart we are, we will both always see the full moon, okay?"

"Okay…" She whispered, trying to hold back her tears as she thought about him leaving her.

"Hey, don't be sad." He soothed, pulling her into his arms. "I love you. So so much. No distance will ever change that. The farther we are apart, the greater my love for you will be."

"I love you too Robbie…" She sniffled, tiny silent tears now streaming down her cheeks.

**Day 32**

It was 4th of July and everyone was gathered at Robbie's house for a BBQ. Robbie lived close to the beach so they were all able to watch the fireworks. It was also a going away party for Robbie at the same time.

They were all drinking and eating and having a good time.

"Here Robbie, I got you a going away present." Andre said, handing him a small bag.

"Wow, thanks Andre but you didn't have to." Robbie smiled.

"Nah man."

Robbie opened the bag to reveal a tiny portable iPod that was about one inch long and one inch wide with a set of ear buds.

"I figured it was small enough to hide in your bed and you can listen to it whenever you want. I put all your favorite songs on there." Andre smiled.

"Thanks Andre!" Robbie smiled, hugging him.

"No problem."

"Me next!" Tori said excitedly, handing him over a bag.

Robbie peeked inside and pulled out a giant photo album.

"That way you never forget us." She smiled.

"I could never forget you guys." Robbie smiled, opening it up.

She had everything in there. Pictures all the way from freshman year. Their first dance, pictures of all their lockers, of them with Sikowitz.

"Thank Tori." Robbie smiled, hugging her.

"Here." Jade half smiled, plopping a box in his lap. "It's from me and Beck."

He opened it up to reveal some of his favorite, nerdy, things. There were Razzles, Jaw Breakers, a compass, a water proof sports watch, and a whole series of comic books.

"Wow thanks guys!" Robbie smiled hugging them both.

Cat sat there next to him, Robbie Jr. sitting at her side as she watched. She loved the smile that formed on his face and the look in his eye he got when he talked to his friends. You could see how bad it was hurting him on the inside that it was his last night here, but he did his best to be happy while he could.

The night went well with hanging out and watching the fireworks. Cat and Robbie shared a romantic kiss of course before they headed back to his house. They talked about all the memories they shared together. Like when Tori killed Rex or when he almost sold Rex. When he had a car parked in his stomach and how Tori had to donate so much blood to him. Everything that made it harder as the clock continued to tic.

It was around midnight when everyone had left and Cat, Robbie, and Robbie Jr. were the only one in the living room. Cat was cuddled up in Robbie's side on the couch, listening to each other's breathing, watching the clock.

"Robbie." Cat finally spoke up.

"Yeah cutie?"

"Want your going away present from me?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Cat, you didn't-"

"Shh." She pressed her finger to his lips. "Come on." She smiled shyly, grabbing his hand and bringing him upstairs to his room, before shutting the door behind her.

"Cat you didn't have to get me anything." He argued.

"Don't worry…this one won't cost me anything…"

"What is it?" He asked stupidly.

She pressed herself against him, bringing her lips to his ear. "My virginity…"

Robbie's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he tried to process what she had just said.

"Cat you don't have to-"

She shook her head. "Robbie…I don't know how long it will be until I see you again…if I ever see you again…" She said quietly. "And…I've wasted enough time being too afraid to love you. I'm not going to waste any more time…" She whispered. "I want you to be my first Robbie…" She finished, lightly pressing her lips to his neck.

"Cat…"

"I love you Robbie." She whispered, kissing him passionately and pushing him back on the bed,

"I love you too Cat."

**Day 33**

Cat woke up to the sun in her eyes and a warm weight on her back. His arms were snaked around her bare stomach, giving her butterflies. She turned around in his grip, adoring how adorable he looked. His hair was ruffled in a crazy fashion and he had lip stick stains all over his face and chest.

She blushed when she felt his warm eyes on her.

"Good morning…" He whispered huskily.

"Morning." She smiled, nuzzling his neck. "What time is your flight?" She asked reluctantly, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Six o'clock." He frowned, hugging her close.

Cat huffed, hugging him tighter. "Can we just stay like this all day?" She pleaded.

"Yeah…" He smiled sadly, resting his head on hers.

So that's what they did. They lay in bed naked together for hours, nothing happening, just lying there with each other. They would doze off here and there, but neither of them was really able to sleep with the sound of the wall clock ticking and ticking and ticking, only making it harder and harder and harder for them to get up when the clock striped 4:30.

They had to be at the airport at 5 so he could load his luggage and have time to check in. Everyone was there with them. Jade, Beck, Andre, Tori, Trina, Sinjin, Sikowitz, Lane. Robbie had never felt more loved. It made him regret ever signing up in the first place.

Everyone said their goodbyes, one by one, leaving Cat for last.

She stood there for a moment, not wanting to move. But soon enough she crashed herself into him in a bone crushing hug, She kissed his face all over before going back to hugging him tighter.

"I love you…I love you so much…" He mumbled into her neck, trying not to cry as cat sobbed into his shirt.

"I l-love you t-too…I l-love you…" She cried, never wanting to let go of him.

He had to pry himself away from her just to be able to look her in the eye.

"I'll write every month okay?" He told her, holding her forehead against his.

She nodded, tears streaming down her face.

"Take care of our baby okay?" He smiled lightly, referring to their dog.

"R-Robbie…" She hiccupped as the announced that his flight was boarding. "Don't die on me okay?" She told him, trying to make light of the situation.

He nodded, kissing her passionately for the last time.

He pulled away, turning around quickly, not being able to bare the sight of her. But he felt two tiny hands grip one of his tugging on him to turn around. As he did, the love of his life fell into him, breaking down in his arms.

No words were said as they held each other, soaking each other wih the others tears.

Robbie's flight was called again and they both knew that they had to let go. Cat let go first, his hand slowly slipping out of her as he walked away.

…

**1 year later**

Robbie had written every month, just like he had promised. He would ask her how things were going. How their friends were, how Robbie Jr. was.

He told her about his experiences. About how it was probably one of the scariest things he had ever experienced, second to having to be away from her.

Cat had taken it pretty well after the first month. The night he left she spent crying in the empty house alone. She felt bad for Robbie Jr. because when she came home he was looking for Robbie too. After the first couple days when Robbie Jr. couldn't find him, it was like he was just as depressed as Cat.

Many people tried to visit Cat, to see how she was doing. Cat wasn't anti-social, she just didn't have the energy to care. The one person she wanted to see so badly was miles away in another country, fighting in war.

Robbie didn't know when he would be back, and he told her that. But he told her he was nice and healthy and uninjured, which relieved her. He told her he would stay safe and that he couldn't wait to get back home to be with her.

Everything was fine after the first 12 letters. That was until she got a letter from Robbie, a lot earlier than she usually did, and it was the one she would remember for the rest of her life.

_My love,_

_How are you? I hope you are doing okay. Things over here aren't so good. Our base has been over thrown and we are in hiding. I am writing this from the perch of a tree right now. Don't worry, I am safe up here. I can't stay here for long thought. Now Cat, what I am going to say next, you aren't going to want to listen to me. But Cat, you need to do what I tell you okay? I don't know if I will make it out of this alive. Our men are being captured and killed by the dozen. We don't have a base anymore and there is no way of transportation. Cat you need to listen and promise me, okay? If you get that letter, saying that I am dead, you need to let go okay? I don't want you to waste your life on me. You are so so beautiful Cat. You have so much potential to be anything you want to be. What I'm trying to say is…I want you to move on. Meet a nice man, start a family of your own. I don't want you to miss out on these opportunities in life because of me, okay baby? If you don't hear back from me next month, or the month after that, please. Please, live your life happily. Live your life for me._

_Forever Yours,_

_Robbie_

_P.s I love you_

Cat broke down after that. Robbie Jr. came to her side, lying next to where she was curled up on the floor, licking anywhere he could, trying to make the pain go away.

But the pain she felt was in her heart. Her loud sobs could probably be heard from next door as she shook with fear. She shut her eyes tight, hoping to open them and find herself lying in bed next to Robbie. But when she opened them she was staring at the tear stained letter of the love of her life.

**Another Year Later**

Cat had waited 12 more months for another letter, but it never came. Her heart broke at the thought of Robbie being gone.

She hadn't received anything confirming his death, but by the way he explained it his last letter, it seemed that even if he was killed, no one would have known anyway. The thought of that broke her heart even more.

She had become quite and depressed. Not talking much, only to Jade and Robbie Jr. really. All their friends were crushed by the news Cat had given them. She re-read his last letter every night before she went to bed.

Her favorite part?

_P.s I love you_

As if he actually needed to tell her that.

Every time she read it she realized she had to be strong. She had to move on and live her life for Robbie. Thought it was much easier said than done.

A lot of her friends understood what she was going through and she didn't get many phone calls. She did in the beginning, but then everyone started to realize that talking about it only made it worse.

Which is why Cat was surprised when her best friends Jade, who's he hadn't spoken to in months, showed up at her front door step.

"Jade what are you doing-"

"Come on. Get ready." She said.

"Where am I going?" She asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You have a blind date." She smiled.

"Jade…" Cat whined.

"Cat, trust me. He's super cute, funny and charming. He has been working with me on the new movie."

"I don't know…" She thought about, slumping on the couch as Robbie hopped in her lap, knocking the wind out of her. "What about-"

"No Cat." Jade said sternly. "It's been a year and Robbie said he wants you to move on. You can't live like this Cat." Jade argued.

"I don't know…" She sighed.

"Fine, if you won't do it for yourself then can you at least do it for Robbie?"

"Fine." Cat finally agreed after thinking it over.

"Good now let's get you dolled up."

…

Jade had to practically drag cat out the door. Cat was not in the mood to do this. She didn't care what Jade said, Robbie would always own her heart, dead or alive.

"Jade, can you just take me home?" Cat complained.

"Come on just give this guy a shot. He's really sweet. It think you'll like him." Jade encouraged, handing her the white rose.

"Why do I need this?"

"Because that way when he walks in he will be able to find you. He will have one too." Jade explained. "Now go on in there." She said, gesturing to the fancy restaurant.

"Jade-"

"Go.  
'I don't want-"

"Cat."

"But I-

"Just go-"

"I CAN'T GET OVER ROBBIE LIKE THAT OKAY?" Cat finally snapped, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Cat…" Jade started softly. "I know this is hard. But you need to. For Robbie remember? He wouldn't want you becoming a hermit like you've been."

Cat sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before looking up at the sky.

"This is for you baby." And with that she walked in and sat down.

She sat there for a good 20 minutes, becoming very anxious and angry. He was supposed to be there 15 minutes go. She already didn't want to be there and it was annoying her at how increasingly late he was.

She sighed, placing the white rose on the table before looking around. She watched the young and old couples on their dates, eating food and chatting it up. She was jealous of how happy they all were while she sat there alone.

Then, as she continued to look around, she noticed everyone was staring at her. They were all smiling in a weird way. As if they were waiting for something, something happen.

Then their smiles got bigger and Cat just wanted to run out of there as soon as possible.

"Hi Cat." Someone said from behind her as she saw another white rose placed on the table next to hers.

"Well it took you long enough-" Cat started, turning to look at him.

But when she imagined you blind date, she didn't picture him wearing a sergeants uniform.

"Robbie?"

**A/N: Well there you go! Sorry it wasn't up sooner, its literally12:55am lol**

**Give me ideas!**

**I figured I could start this one off being I thought of this idea, although it took me forever to write. So I apologize for any mistakes lol**

**Review!**


End file.
